


whoops!

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: mental health verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dean Freaks Out, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Doctor Castiel, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Nurse Dean, Riding, Sexually Frustrated Castiel, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: After spending all day teasing Cas, things get a bit heated and Dean forgets something important...Time-stamp for 'mental health break'





	

Dean’s back was pressed firmly against the door of his bedroom as a hot mouth latched itself bruisingly to his and a muscular thigh wedged itself between his legs. He moaned as he rocked the bulge in his scrub pants against the proffered limb and tried to keep up with the furious pace of Cas’ mouth. His hands were pinned to the door by his boyfriend’s iron grip and he struggled fruitlessly to get free; he _needed_ to get his hand on the doctor’s body but unfortunately for him Cas’ will was stronger than his at the moment.

“No, teases don’t get to touch, Dean,” a gravelly voice rumbled in his ear as Cas finally broke their mouths apart. He nipped sharply at the nurse’s ear, pulling a gasp out of him, before continuing, “You did this to yourself.”

The only response that Dean could come up with to this was another low groan, though this was mainly due to Cas releasing his hands in order to grip Dean’s ass and grind their hips together firmly as he resumed his attempt to completely own Dean’s mouth. Somewhere in a non-horny part of his brain, the nurse knew that what the doctor said was true; he hadn’t exactly been innocent and may have brought this assault, albeit a sexy assault, on himself.

When Dean had woken up this morning, he’d felt a strange sense of impishness that had unfortunately found an outlet at work. At some point during the day he’d made it his private mission to drive Cas as crazy as he could while they were at the clinic and he felt that he had been very successful. Though in retrospect, maybe he had been a bit too successful, if the massive hickie he’d soon be sporting on his collarbone was any indication.

Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to find reasons to constantly be in the doctor’s personal space, close enough that it definitely would have been considered unprofessional, before fabricating a reason to leave after brushing up against sensitive areas for several minutes. And it probably hadn’t been wise to make up excuses as why he’d had to bend over and pick up things off the floor or rummage around in lower cabinets, all in the direct view of his doctor boyfriend. Then there had been the deliberate brushes of his lips over Cas’ ears, an area well known for driving the other man crazy, when he pretended that what he needed to tell him was secretive. All of this was more than likely enough to land him in hot water with his boyfriend once they were out of work for the day, especially since Dean had been extra sneaky and made sure that the two of them hadn’t been exactly alone when he’d pulled his stunts thereby leaving Cas no room to retaliate or reprimand him, but not nearly enough to warrant this absolute devastation of the nurse’s senses.

No, Dean’s current predicament was due to his thoroughly ingrained inability to not know when to stop poking the cranky tiger. This lack of self preservation was why he’d dragged his already half annoyed, half turned on boyfriend into said boyfriend’s office partway through lunchtime and proceeded to give him slightly more than half a handjob before ‘noticing’ that it was already time to get back to work.

“Time to get back to work, I guess I’ll just have to get back to this later,” he’d said cockily as he had waltzed out of Cas’ office with no more than a cheerful wave and a wink, leaving a flushed, slightly rumpled and slack jawed doctor behind him.

In the present, Dean was cursing his past self for that little plan.

Cas, who after several months of dating had become an expert in all things Dean, had been putting that knowledge to good use by driving the nurse insane. The journey from the kitchen, where the doctor had ambushed him after he’d removed the pizza from the oven, had been a whirlwind of sensation as they careened down the hallway, bumping into the walls and doors as they groped wildly at each other. Both of them had lost their shirts along the way but it looked like their pants were about to follow; Cas fingers pulled roughly at the waistband of Dean’s scrubs, dragging them and his boxer briefs down to mid-thigh, before fumbling at the fastenings of his dress slacks so he could pull his hardened length from his underwear.

The friction on his cock from the fabric of his pants being tugged down felt good but the hot skin of Cas’ hardness even better. He may or may not have moaned out his boyfriend’s name, panting when a hand wrapped around both their lengths and began to stroke them almost leisurely, an action completely at odds with the brutal kisses and rough handling of the rest of the nurse’s body.

“Hmm...I bet that feels good, being touched,” Cas’ said quietly into Dean’s jaw, the heated gravelly tone sending shivers over the nurse’s already hypersensitive skin. Head falling back onto the door, Dean felt like he was going to burst into flames any second as he listened to his boyfriend murmur filth into his ear. “Look at you, already hard and leaking in my hand; teasing me all day has you all worked up, doesn’t it?”

Dean managed to pant out, “Yes, fuck yes.” 

The nurse’s hips rocked up even faster into the slick slide of his boyfriend’s hand, chasing the tight warmth of the other man’s grip. Cas had been right of course, the unexpected side effects of messing with him all day was that Dean was extremely turned on too so this fact, plus the extremely arousing situation of his boyfriend manhandling him like a lust crazed caveman, had the nurse feeling like every touch on his throbbing cock might be the one to tip him over. 

Cas ran his lips down the side of Dean’s neck; the rough rasp of the doctor’s five o’clock shadow just added to the rapidly building fire in Dean’s groin. Needing something to hold onto, he reached up to grip the muscled shoulders attached to the hand that was currently sending him barrelling towards orgasm when Cas started laughing darkly.

It was a deep rumble that should have been a hint of what was about to happen but unfortunately Dean’s mind was stuck in a feverish loop of “ _so close...almost there..oh fuck...close...Cas...please_ ” that he actually didn’t notice the delicious friction disappearing for at least a second or two after it happened.

His eyes, which had been screwed shut in anticipation of his imminent release, flew open and he realized Cas had taken two steps back and was wiping his hands on his slacks perfunctorily, looking for all the world like he hadn’t been rutting with Dean against the door so hard that the nurse wondered if it was possible to get door-burn. “What the fuck, Cas?!”

“Oh, I just realized that I’m feeling hungry so I figured we could just ‘get back to this later’,” the doctor answered with an exaggerated tone of calm that didn’t match with the absolutely devious glint in those blue eyes; it was a look Dean had seen before and it had never meant happy times for him, at least not right away. “I think I might go and eat some of that pizza you made and then watch some tv while I finish my files.” He paused and leveled a pointed look at the debauched nurse. “ _All_ my files.”

It could have been the messed up endorphins in his body from the abruptly cut off orgasm, it might have been the sight of Cas casually tucking away the hard on that Dean had had so so many plans for, it could also have been the thought of being left hard and wanting for hours while the doctor finished with his paperwork or a combination of all three that caused the nurse to snap. Honestly he couldn’t remember, all he knew was one minute, he was leaning against the door watching his smug boyfriend basically spell out that he was going leave him high and dry and then the next he was tackling the doctor so they fell backward on to the bed. Cas gave an undignified yelp followed by a grunt as Dean fell on top of him.

Dean wriggled and kicked until his pants and underwear finally fell away before ripping at the zipper on Cas’ pants. Once he’d removed the other man’s still hard cock from confinement, not bothering to pull the slacks down, the nurse leaned over to grab the bottle of lube that neither of them had bothered to put away the other night. 

“What’s the matter, Dean?” Cas panted as he watched him slick up his fingers before reaching behind to start fingering himself. The doctor’s eyes were lit up with a conceited gleam mixed with no small amount of hunger. “You can dish it out but you can’t take it, guess that means I win.”

“It seems that way,” the nurse replied distractedly, slipping his fingers out when he’d figured he was pretty much ready to go. He ignored the triumphant smirk gracing Cas’ face in favor of slicking the doctor’s cock before hurriedly lining up and sinking down on it with a choked groan. “But--uhh--we’ll see about who’s taking--mmm---what.”

Cas mouth opened, probably to give a snide retort but whatever he was about to say was replaced by a sharp gasp as Dean began to ride him furiously. The nurse considered getting in another shot but there were more pressing matters at hand, namely working himself up and down his boyfriend’s dick like he was being paid to do it.

He planted his hands firmly on Cas heaving chest, keeping the doctor pinned to the bed and rocked his hips hard in the other man’s lap, each downward thrust driving the blunt head of his boyfriend’s cock into his prostate and sending bright sparks of pleasure down his spine. For all his earlier bravado, Cas looked like he was going out of his mind as his hands scrabbled at the slick skin of Dean’s hips before clamping down in a bruising grip and holding on for dear life; Dean couldn’t help but grin at the lost of control.

“Oh shit,” he groaned, swirling his hips in a motion guaranteed to short circuit the other man’s brain. “If this is what losing gets me...I want to lose all--the--goddamned--time.”

The doctor’s hips were bucking up in a mind melting counterpoint to Dean’s downward grinds and it was obvious that Cas was hanging on by a thread with Dean being right with him; a day of teasing, half a handjob and a hot frot against the bedroom door had them both on hair triggers but the nurse refused to be first. It was time to bring out the secret weapon.

“I’m so close Cas, I need you to fuck me hard, please,” he begged needily, something that got Cas motor revving every time. He saw his boyfriend tense and knew he had the other man right where he wanted him; he threw back his head speeding up his hips as his own release approached rapidly, and moaned wantonly, “Need it, need to feel that thick cock coming inside me. Come on Cas, come for me; come for me...please Castiel.”

As expected, the doctor came violently while chanting Dean’s name; he pulled the nurse down flush against him as his cock jerked inside him and his hips stuttered upward; Dean, having accomplished his mission and feeling like he was one second from exploding, frantically stripped his leaking cock while his hips rocked, milking Cas for all he was worth. He hadn’t been exaggerating earlier, he desperately needed to come. The other man was still trying to catch his breath when the nurse felt the tingling tension crest and finally snap as his orgasm finally washed over him in waves, his come leaving streaks all over the doctor’s sweaty stomach and chest.

Exhausted, with his thighs burning from his exertion, Dean slumped forward and rolled so he was pressed closely to Cas’ side; they both laid there panting tiredly. Slowly Dean’s brain finally started come back online though it appeared his was the only one doing so at the moment if the dazed look on the doctor’s face was anything to go by; being the thoughtful boyfriend that he was, he slipped a hand down to pull off the used condom so he could throw it away while he grabbed a washcloth for clean up, only to find…

Cas’ bare skin.

The other man grunted as Dean’s hand gripped him firmly in his shock. “Dean, I understand your libido is above average but that ride will be out of commission for at least an hour or two,” Cas said breathlessly, looking down in confusion at where he was being fondled then looking over at Dean’s no doubt surprised face. The doctor’s brow furrowed in concern. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Oh my god, Cas! I forgot the condom!” Dean exclaimed, staring down at his boyfriend’s soft dick as if a condom might magically appear on it. This was so not good.

Ever since they’d started seeing each other, that first blowjob in Cas’ office being the only exception, they had always used a condom when they’d had sex. Dean didn’t really have a problem with going bareback but since Cas was always bringing condoms to the party, the nurse assumed the other man was a stickler for it; especially considering the conversations they’d had about the other man’s past boyfriends. Boyfriends who hadn’t exactly been faithful. 

It would be a lie to say that Dean wasn’t a little bit hurt that Cas obviously felt like he needed to lump him in with those dousche-nozzles but then, having been cheated on once himself, he supposed he could understand and he always made sure to respect the doctor’s boundaries.

Which was why he was currently freaking the fuck out.

“I don’t have anything, I swear,” he said, his voice breathless in panic. He shifted up and onto his elbow and looked pleadingly at the other man, hoping that he wasn’t going to see disgust, or worse, betrayal on his face. “I got tested after my last breakup and I haven’t been with anyone but you since then and I’m so so so sorry I forgot....”

A finger planted itself firmly on his lips, silencing his rambling apology. The nurse looked at his boyfriend with apprehension, his stomach twisting unpleasantly, but was surprised to see an amused smile tugging the corners of Cas’ mouth.

“Dean, I’m not worried about not using protection,” he said calmly, removing his finger from Dean’s lips now that the nurse had stopped talking. The doctor rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his arm; his hair was a mess and Dean felt his boyfriend had no right looking so smug and well fucked while he was panicking about this important issue. “And I certainly don’t question your fidelity, the only reason I like to use a condom is for easy clean up.”

Easy clean up? Dean looked at him incredulously, looking for signs Cas might be lying to him to spare his feelings. 

“So you having us use protection all the time isn’t because you’re afraid I might cheat on you like those other guys?” he asked, picking at some lint on the bedspread nervously, worried at what the answer might be but needing to know anyway. “You just don’t like dealing with the mess?”

Cas shook his head, smiling before leaning forward to kiss him. “That’s right,” he answered, meeting Dean’s gaze. “I would never put you in the same category as those cheating bastards, you’re so much better than that. Did you seriously think that’s why I use protection?”

“Well, now I feel stupid,” Dean said, sulking slightly as he flopped back on the pillow and covered his face with his arm. He could feel Cas looking at him and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the nurse peeked out from under his arm. “Any chance we can just forget this conversation happened?”

“I don’t think so,” Cas chuckled, pulling the arm away from his face and leaning over him. The doctor seemed to become distracted for a minute, placing kisses along the blush on Dean’s cheeks, before resting their foreheads together. “And as for the cleanliness issue,” he continued, as he rolled away so he was laying beside Dean, arms crossed behind his head, “I already know for a fact that you’re clean.”

A wave of relief washed over Dean at this comforting statement; Cas wasn’t mad at him and he believed him about not sleeping with anyone else. The unacknowledged fear that his boyfriend worried that he would stray could be kicked to the curb. Now that the anxious energy was gone, the weariness from the quite frankly athletic sex they’d just had flashed back into his limbs and the nurse slumped down, shuffling to the side so he could press himself up against the warm body next to him. He rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, post-orgasmic lethargy pulling his eyelids, but a microsecond after he’d closed his eyes, they flew open as Cas’ comment truly sank in.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dean said, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at the man next to him, his gaze narrowed in suspicion. “What do you mean you ‘know for a fact’ that I’m clean?”

Without opening his eyes, the doctor smiled coyly. “My powers are far beyond mere mortal comprehension.”

When the other man didn’t offer any more information, Dean’s mind supplied an answer. Cas must have looked at his medical records. 

_Can he even do that?_ He wondered to himself but before he could access the part of his brain where his medical know-how resided, his mind reminded him of all the potential embarrassing things that Cas might know about him now. Like how when he was fifteen he’d been goofing around in class, tilting his chair back onto two legs to look cool only to fall onto his head and give him a concussion. Then there was the time during college, where after spending several weeks ‘celebrating’ the fact that being a school meant access to no strings attached sex, he’d been forced to go to the doctor and confess that he might have an STD only to find out he had urinary tract infection. 

Oh god, what if he’d seen the visit to the ER when he and his ex-boyfriend Benny had tried out that lube that was supposed to double as massage oil and they ended up having allergic reactions that required shots?

“Dean, Dean!”

Cas’ voice broke through the alarmed ramblings of his mind and Dean realized he’d zoned out while worrying what the other man had learned. The doctor was shaking him by the shoulder and still talking. “What did you say?” he asked, it was then that he noticed that Cas was laughing.

Probably at the stupid shit I’ve done that he read about, he thought miserably.

“I said, calm down,” the doctor repeated, rubbing a hand down Dean’s arm. “I didn’t mean to alarm you by hinting that I checked your records, it was a joke. I would never look at your medical records without permission.”

Dean frowned, perplexed. “Then how the hell do you know that I don’t have anything?”

The other man rolled his eyes and sighed. “I guess that means you’ve already forgotten how we accidentally got stabbed with that syringe when Mrs. Forman’s little boy panicked while we were giving him his shots.”

“Oh yeah, the kid was thrashing around and you took a needle to the hand right before jabbing me in the thigh,” the nurse said, his brain finally catching up, cringing slightly at the remembered pain of being suddenly impaled by a needle. “We figured there was nothing to worry about but we got our blood tested just to be sure.”

Nodding in confirmation, Cas rolled back onto his back and smiled. “Yes, and your exact words regarding how to handle your results were, ‘Just let me know if I’m dying’, if I remember correctly,” his boyfriend continued. “So, having obtained your permission, I looked over your results and lo and behold, you are virgin clean, Mr. Winchester.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes; he flopped on his stomach and ran a hand down Cas chest, over his stomach to palm firmly at the doctor’s groin. “Not exactly a virgin, Doc,” he murmured huskily into the other man’s ear. “I would think the last half hour would have proven that.”

“Mmm...poor choice of words, I suppose,” Cas hummed, reaching down to pluck the nurse’s hand off of him. When Dean made a sound of protest, he continued speaking, “And as willing as I am to allow you to prove that you are in fact not a virgin, I really wasn’t lying when I said I was hungry earlier, remember, right before a certain sex crazed someone attacked me.”

“Alright, alright, let’s get you fed, big guy,” the nurse sighed, removing his hand from Cas’ dick and patting him on the stomach; he grimaced as his hand hit a streak of cooling come. “Though maybe we should take a shower first.”

“I second that plan,” Cas declared as they dragged themselves out of the bed and wandered over to the bathroom. “After supper we can see about proving how un-virgin like you are,” the doctor added with a firm smack on Dean’s ass before he raced into the bathroom with a laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes and followed, already planning just how he was going to going about demonstrating his plentiful experience to his boyfriend.

It was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Ldrmaslaz248's request:  
> "I think thry should try bare back just once and when dean starts freaking out cas just smiles his smile and adds that he trsted thrm both and they were fine and dean asks in wonder on how he possibly got his blood and of course cas just goes i have my ways" Hopefully this fits the bill :)
> 
> I decided to post this as a time-stamp instead of a new chapter in the main story since, in my little mental world, Dean and Cas would have had this discussion several chapters ago back when they first started dating, probably after chapter 2 at some point.
> 
> Also, if anyone reading this is wondering "shouldn't you be working on the new chapter of 'when you think you've seen it all' that you promised us?", I am totally working on it. The bad news is that, after staring angrily at my computer for days, I was forced to hit the delete button and start over but the good news is that 1) this new attempt is looking _so_ much better than the first and 2) as I am posting this story, I am snowed in at my house so hopefully today will be dedicated to working on the chapter.
> 
> Anyway, this long author's note is now done. I hope you enjoyed reading this newest installment; thanks for reading :)


End file.
